Guilty Pleasures
by CayCay1996
Summary: Gage is the epitome of misunderstood and as Stiles finds himself enticed by the New girl. She's different and she notices him. Gage can't survive the outcast of Beacon Hills and Stiles can't loose her. Better then Summary


"We have a new student in class." Coach Finstock drawled on his feet propped on the desk. "Gage Marshall." He looked to the back of class and a set of bright blue eyes looked back. Gage Marshall was a beauty. She was used to attention no matter where she went but she was also known to be the most secretive person anyone's ever met. She was an anomaly if ever there were one. She had an exotic beauty due to her mother's Arabic background and her father's Turkish descent. With bright blue eyes and long dark hair that contrasted well to her slight sunkissed complexion and her light sprinkling of freckles over the bridge of her nose. She reminded most people of a dessert flower but there was a certain unattainable nature about her. She held everyone at a fair distance and wasn't exactly known for being open and honest. No. Gage Marshall couldn't let anyone get close to her, because it always got people hurt.

She forced a smile to her classmates and held her hand up in a halfway wave. "Coach she's been here two weeks." Scott informed him and Coach shrugged. "The school didn't get a chance to put her on my roster and she was supposed to tell me her name. She didn't." It was true, when it came to trying not to draw attention to herself that was Gage. Scott and Stiles looked back at her curiously and Stiles twirled his pen around his fingers as he took her in and a strange feeling curled in his stomach. She looked over locking eyes with him and she smiled at him tucking her hair behind her ear. Stiles turned back in his seat awkwardly his pen dropping to the floor and he scrambled to get it.

"Stilinski do us all a favor and stop gawking she's out of your league." Coach laughed and everyone chuckled quietly as Stiles looked down at his notebook flustered. He didn't need someone to tell him that it was pretty clear she was. "I don't think he is." Gage said quietly and everyone stopped laughing and looked back at her. Stiles looked at her over his shoulder shocked and she held his gaze steadily. It looked like things in Beacon Hills still weren't done heating up.

"I know her." Allison said looking over at Scott and Stiles seriously. "Stay away from her, she is dangerous." Stiles immediately looked wry and glanced down the hall where Gage was pulling out a soda from her locker and sipping it.

"How do you know her?" Stiles asked trying to take his eyes away from the girl who wouldn't get out of his head. He didn't know how to describe but there was something about Gage that made her stand out. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"I'm still new to the this whole Hunter thing but Gage Marshall isn't. Kate," Allison paused swallowing hard. "Kate told me about her. Her parents were exiled from the Hunter community when they started murdering innocent supernaturals. Not just wolves anything that they seemed unfit for the world. They murdered innocent humans if they got in the way." Stiles looked over at Allison now his full attention on their current conversation. "When Gage was six they started training her. She was brutalized most of her childhood is what everyone says and about a year ago Gage went to her parents house and found them murdered. She's been living on her own ever since, apparently they left her with a pretty large trust and she's been moving around ever since then." Stiles couldn't help but turn to Gage again but she was already looking at them specifically Allison and Allison stared back at her steadily.

Tension ran thick in the air the longer they stared at each other and Gage started making her way over to them. Anyone looking at her could see a confident stride but in her eyes were an insecurity she was trying to hide. Gage knew the Argents were residents of Beacon Hills, she just didn't expect to have to cross paths with Allison.

"There's one fact in your story that isn't quiet right." Gage said calmly looking at Allison, Scott, and Stiles. "I was brutalized all of my childhood not most of it." With that she turned on her heel and walked right out of the door just as the final bell rang for third block.

Stiles looked at Allison and Scott confused, "How could she hear us? She was down the hall and it wasn't exactly quiet." Allison looked over at the door curiously.

"I have no idea but I'd really like to know." She started towards her third block and Scott intertwined their fingers together and followed after her but Stiles couldn't keep his eyes off of the door Gage just left through. He wanted to know the truth and he was going to get it. He ran out of the doors and was just about to search the parking lot when he saw Gage fumbling to get her key into her door, in her stumbling her keys fell to the ground and Stiles leaned down and picked her keys up for her handing them to her.

Gage looked up and tears were forming in her eyes and she grabbed her keys. "I b-bet you think this is funny. The orphaned little Hunter is crying because people know what she is when all she wanted was a clean break and she thought maybe the Argents would understand because of the loss of Kate." Gage wiped her eyes hastily and unlocked her car door.

"You know talking about yourself in third person is the only funny thing." Stiles smiled and Gage looked over at him and she couldn't help but smile back and wipe her eyes. "I'm Stiles." She smiled and took the outstretched hand he offered her.

"Gage, as you already know." She looked over at Stiles as she opened her car door. "I'm going for a drive. Do you want to come?" She looked at him and immediately regretted what she said. She did not need to make friends. It always ended badly. She was just about to open her mouth to make an excuse and cover up her slip up when Stiles walked over to her passenger door.

"Sure. I had a free period third block anyway." Stiles agreed, surprised with himself. He didn't just trust people he knew better than that but he wanted to know more about Gage and for once he was going to just take what he wanted rather then think about the consequences. He slid into the passenger seat of her car and tried putting his seat belt on smoothly but in his attempt to appear cool and collected he fumbled probably looking like an idiot.

Gage slid into her car revving up the engine and decided it couldn't hurt to hang out just once and it would only be once. At least that's what she kept telling herself. She pulled out of the parking lot and Stiles grabbed the dashboard as they turned a sharp corner. "Where the hell did you get your license?" He asked trying to slow his pounding heart as she shifted into third gear and the car lurched with another burst of speed.

"Sorry, I barely passed my drivers license." Gage laughed and Stiles looked over at her God honest fear in his eyes. "My parents may have bribed the DMV to pass me." Stiles looked over at Gage and laughed before seeing she was serious.

"Wait, really? The DMV allowed that?" Gage laughed and looked over at him nodding and biting her lip.

"I know it's bad but I needed my license." Gage defended and Stiles shook his head unable to wipe the smile from his face. Gage couldn't be that bad could she? Stiles looked over at her as she bit her lip trying to hide a shy smile and he couldn't bring himself to think she was a cold hearted murderer. He would find out the truth and he would prove it. It couldn't be that hard.


End file.
